


the promotion

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Smutday [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, But The Sex Feels Good, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter needs a promotion, but Tony insists that he prove himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Smutday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	the promotion

**Author's Note:**

> hoi this is yet another smutty "drabble" of 2.1k words which is more than average more my slow ass.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter says, “I don’t know if we should do this.”

Tony looks at him for a moment - face unreadable - then he says, “You do want this promotion, don’t you, Mr. Parker?”

“Yes, of course, but this seems unprofessional,” Peter says, taking a step back. He lets out a small gasp as his butt bumps into the mahogany desk. 

“Mr. Parker,” Tony says, “there are plenty of other candidates willing to go even farther than this.”

Peter takes a moment. He looks down at the floor. He needs this promotion, but is he really willing to go to such lengths to get it?

Peter sighs and slowly nods, “Yes, sir.”

Tony’s smile turns sinister. There’s a thunderous look in his eye that makes Peter shiver.

Peter swallows around his nervousness while his stomach does flips. He can feel small trembles going through his body, it only gets worse the more Peter tries to stop it.

Tony walks up to where Peter’s against the desk. He’s invading Peter’s space, but Peter keeps quiet about it. 

Tony places a gentle hand on Peter’s face: “I’ll take care of you.”

For some reason, Peter doubts that sentiment, but he only nods.

Tony leans in and presses a kiss against Peter’s soft lips. The kiss is deep and explorative, like Tony’s trying to claim Peter from the inside out.

Peter feels like he’s on fire.

He pulls away from the kiss breathless. He’s warm all over and there’s a distinct spark of arousal low in his abdomen. It sparks shame with it as well. 

Tony begins kissing and biting at the long expanse of Peter’s neck. He sucks a hickey on Peter’s jaw and whispers, “I know you want this.”

Those words make Peter’s mind melt. The spark of arousal quickly grows into a wildfire. His entire lower body is aflame with want. He feels flushed all over and his cock begins to grow tight in his pants.

Tony begins unbuttoning Peter’s blouse. His fingers are so skilled and quick, it’s obvious he’s done this many times before. The fabric falls to the floor in an instant, revealing Peter’s pale, flushed body. 

Tony admires Peter’s smooth, clear skin. Peter’s completely unmarked. A deep and primal urge in Tony insists that he mark the boy up and Tony - never one to deny himself - gives in. He starts sucking and nipping at Peter’s neck, shoulders and collarbone. He has full intent to leave bruises and hickies.

Each kiss and lovebite sends a small spark of pleasure through Peter. It’s beginning to make his judgment hazy, he’s unsure if he ever doubted his decision at all.

Peter’s skin is unbelievably sensitive. There’s tremors of pleasure on Peter’s body wherever Tony’s fingers land and drag themselves. Even the softest touch sends shivers of pleasure exploding through Peter.

Tony growls, pulling Peter into another kiss. It’s rough and Peter struggles to keep up with Tony’s gnashing teeth. While kissing Peter, Tony hoists him up so that his legs are wrapped around Tony’s waist. There’s a brief spark of panic in Peter, but he quickly adapts and wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders. 

When they pull from each other, Peter’s lips are bruised and raw from the kiss. He feels a bit dizzy already and his body is flushed with a shameful want.

Tony sets Peter on the desk. Peter looks up at him with wide, doe eyes.

The trust and naivety in those eyes almost make Tony feel bad. Almost.

But, then, Tony begins taking off Peter’s pants.

Soon, the only thing covering Peter from Tony’s prying eyes are his blue briefs. There’s a dark patch of wetness where Peter’s precum is leaking through and Tony eyes Peter’s erection straining through the thin material. 

Tony’s fingers dance over the band of Peter’s briefs, teasing the young man. Peter’s body is on fire with humiliated lust.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter says softly.

Tony ignores him and presses a soft kiss against Peter’s stomach, just above the waistband of his briefs. Then, he drags his warm, wet mouth over the cotton fabric hiding Peter’s hard on. Peter moans and his hips buck up, only for Tony to roughly hold him down.

“Ah,” Peter moans, “Mr. Stark.”

He tries to restrain his hips from jerking, but Tony’s mouth feels quite good over his aching cock.

Tony doesn’t let him enjoy it for long, though, as he begins tugging off Peter’s underwear. The young man’s dick is quickly revealed and it twitches against the cold air.

Tony admires the sight of Peter on his desk looking so desperate and confused. A dark possessiveness shadows his heart. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Peter asks. He puts a halting hand on Tony’s forearm, but he knows that won’t stop the older man.

Tony nods, as he pulls something from from his desk, “Like I said, this is all about trust. There are countless other people who would jump at an opportunity like this. I just need to know you’re in it for the long haul.”

“I am,” Peter says, “but I don’t see why I have to do this.”

Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s neck - a kiss the younger man doesn’t fight.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony sighs, “You don’t have to do this. I can give the promotion to someone else, Mr. Parker.”

Peter’s lips form a tight line, but he nods anyway. Tony’s beginning to sound exasperated and Peter isn’t keen on finding out where the man’s patience ends. He just sighs and swallows down the bubbling nausea.

“Good boy,” Tony praises, “I knew you’d make the right choice.”

Those words go straight to Peter’s dick. It provokes an embarrassingly warm lust in Peter’s stomach.

Tony disappears between Peter’s legs and says, “I’ll make sure you’re good and ready for me. You’ll love it, I promise, sweet thing.”

Peter’s head falls against the desk as a choked noise escapes his throat. Tony’s groping his ass, spreading it and squeezing it. He doesn’t protest, despite his instinct to do so.

Then, there’s a cold, lube-slick finger prodding at his entrance. Peter swears he’s overheating as he spreads his legs wider. The first finger slowly breaches him, it’s odd and vaguely uncomfortable. But he doesn’t complain.

Tony takes a couple of minutes to prep Peter. But, by the time he’s three fingers in Peter, the boy is rolling his hips in a pitiful attempt to get more of Tony inside him. 

Tony removes his fingers, deciding that Peter is sufficiently stretched.

Peter’s mind is hazy with lust. When he looks to see what Tony’s doing, the sight makes his mouth water. Tony’s dick stands proud at seven inches, with a bush of black pubic hair that sends shivers through Peter’s spine. Its tip is flushed red with arousal and Peter buries an overwhelming urge to take it in his mouth.

Tony rubs his dick against Peter’s ass, teasing the young man. Peter lets out a quiet whine as he spreads his legs even wider.

Tony teases the tip of his thick cock into Peter’s tight hole. It’s only the tip but it feels so good. Tony has an impressive girth and - even with the prep - it has a slight burn, but it feels humiliatingly blissful. Peter closes his eyes, but Tony doesn’t start moving.

He’s teasing Peter. The bastard.

Peter pouts, “Mr. Stark.”

“How badly do you want it, baby?” Tony asks, voice rough with arousal.

“Please, I want it so bad, Mr. Stark. I need it, please, I need it so bad. I need it, please,” Peter blabbers, the last of his dignity crashing to the office floor.

Peter lets out a choked cry, Tony’s cock entering him slowly. It’s impossibly big inside of him and it stretches him out wonderfully. The dull pain of the stretch only adds to the pleasure. It’s rubbing against Peter’s sensitive insides, slowly filling him to the breaking point. 

“God,” Peter chokes out, “it’s so…  _ good _ .”

“Yeah?” Tony laughs, “You like it, baby?”

Peter moans, the cock fully sheathed inside of him. His entire body feels encased in an overwhelming heat. He can’t find his voice to respond to Tony’s taunting words.

Tony pulls out slowly, before thrusting back into Peter’s tight body. Peter’s eyes screw shut as he cries out, a sudden spark of pleasure going through his body.

Tony fucks into Peter slowly at first, but his patience runs thin quick. The pace picks up soon after, Tony thrusting into Peter hard.

Tony’s cock hits Peter’s sensitive prostate, making him dizzy. He’s letting out loud and desperate cries. He’s sure nothing could ever feel this good, there’s no way. He feels at a loss.

Peter’s head falls back and his eyes screw shut. A deep, fiery desire grows wild inside of Peter’s abdomen. Tony fucks into Peter harder, making his mind spin.

There’s a distant voice, the moral part of him that he can never shut off, telling him that there’s a big problem with fucking his boss, but he can’t hear it past the white noise of lust.

Tony’s ruthless with his thrusts, sending Peter reeling with each brutal snap of his hips. Peter can’t help the desperate cries that leave his lips. His hands above him cling to the desk, trying to ground himself because it’s just too fucking good. 

Peter feels a bit like he’s falling through the sky, his heart fluttering with uncertainty about the situation he’s found himself in. But the lustful fires of hell keep clawing at Peter, dragging him further and further into his licentious desires. 

Peter’s half-convinced it’s a dream. That he’s zoned-out in his boss’s office, daydreaming about being plowed by the man. But those worries are quelled with a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

Peter lets out a deep and guttural as he’s thrown back into the moment. His hips are working on their own, desperately rolling back to meet Tony’s thick cock.

He can hardly breathe, let alone think about anything. He’s mindlessly murmuring something, but it’s incoherent at best. Peter’s sure he’s losing his mind from the blissful ecstasy. He’s never felt this hot before, flushed and sweating while being fucked by his boss.

It feels so fucking good Peter thinks he might actually die.

He can’t see through the hazy fog of want, he can’t think past the impenetrable wall of lust. He’s saying something, begging for something, but he’d be hard-pressed to tell you what. Every movement of Tony’s body against his, sends electric pleasure through Peter. It feels impossibly good, making his eyes cross from the intensity.

His hands cling to Tony like he’s a liferaft, he’s desperately trying to ground his overwhelmed mind. It feels so fiercely wonderful. His nails dig into Tony’s shoulders, but that only seems to provoke the man further as his thrusts become more fervent.

Peter isn’t quite sure what’s happening, only that it feels like heaven. He’s filled to the brim with Tony’s dick, it feels like the older man is fucking Peter’s brain too. Everything is too much all at once and Peter can hardly catch up. His breath comes out in short pants, his hips continue desperately trying to meet Tony’s cock, it’s all too much for Peter. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter moans, and doesn’t stop. He keeps saying it like it’s the only word he’s ever known. It falls off his mouth like a prayer and he can’t tell whether he’s begging for it to end or for it to never stop.

“Oh, God,” Peter moans, getting louder, more desperate with his pleas, “Mr. Stark.”

He’s getting hotter and hotter. It’s becoming too much. He can’t take it-

Everything goes blank. Every muscle in his body tenses and his eyes roll back into his head. His orgasm scalds him like an iron branding, burning him from the inside out. He doesn’t know if he screamed or not, but he’d be willing to bet he did. 

Tony continues fucking into Peter. 

Peter lets out small, overstimulated mewls and moans as Tony’s cock continues to drag along his sensitive insides, making him dizzy and breathless. He’s panting aloud desperately as Tony cums deep inside of him. 

They both lay there for a moment, breathless and panting.

Regret slowly washes over Peter. He looks up at Tony towering over him with a mix of betrayal and sadness in his doe eyes.

As Tony comes down from his high, he says, “Congratulations, kid, you’re promoted.”

Peter stares at him blankly for a moment before nodding and picking up his blouse. He can’t bring himself to say anything; he isn’t sure what he’d say if he could. 


End file.
